Seeds of Sin
by Dokuganryu
Summary: INCEST WARNING. R-18. Yaoi. Simacest. Zhao x Shi. 'Is that the true reason you came to me today brother? You want more of the seeds of sin we have sewn'. Part of them knew it was wrong, but the bigger part of them didn't care.


**What's this? A new story that's not Basara? XD Yes I didn't think it possible to write anything else either. It seems when I'm busy with university and cosplay I can write spontaneous yaoi. So I hope you guys enjoy some Simacest. Some R-18 Simacest. This isn't part of my 100 challenge thing because I'm sticking to Basara for that :3.**

'I really cannot leave you alone for more than 5 minutes with my food, can I?' Sima Shi scowled at his brother, who appeared quite amused by his little rant. The muscular youth relaxed back onto the cushions splayed out across the floor, each decorated intricately with fine gold detailing. 'Well I guess not brother, but hey I get hungry too!You can't have all the meat buns on the planet to yourself.' Sima Zhao chuckled to himself, taking the box that used to contain the snack, opening it to show one remaining, 'See? I do think of you and your hard work Shi.' He gave a small nod of approval at his own action, handing it over to Shi, who snatched it with a small grumble.

Without thanking his brother he sat down opposite him, taking out a map to read while he ate his meal, still slightly sour about how he only had a single meat bun to indulge in. 'Zhao, you need to read this map, you're out in the field tomorrow.' He tossed a copy of it over to Zhao, who unceremoniously tried to catch the parchment, letting it slip through his fingers so it fell to the floor. Shi just tutted, 'Just like when I gave you that sword...You'll never be a leader with pathetic coordination like that.' A smirk tugged at his lips as he thought of his father and how he would have been proud of him, and even Zhao to some extent.

'What? But I just went out...Brother you ask too much of me. I need at least 24 hours sleep between campaigns.' He mockingly yawned, reluctantly glancing over the map, groaning a little at the prospect of fighting Shu yet again. It didn't escape Shi's notice that his brother seemed less than keen, resulting in him leaning over to give him a sharp whack across the head. 'Zhao, you need to stop being selfish. This battle will help build the future of Jin that father wanted. Besides, you weren't too tired last night.' He smirked slightly, liking the twitching expression Zhao pulled as he realised what Shi was gesturing at.

'A-ah well, you know me...When it comes to that sort of thing I always have the energy. Plus I don't recall you complaining, brother.' He too matched the smirk Shi was shooting him, rubbing his head as he reclined back once more, placing the map to the side. 'Is that the true reason you came to me today brother? You want more of the seeds of sin we have sewn?' Zhao wasn't usually one to be so articulate, but he figured that would be better than saying ''You want me to fuck you again brother?''.

Shi remained cool at his brother's words, sitting up to match his gaze, letting out a laugh to rival his late father's. 'Why must you assume such illicit things Zhao? Last night was...Sinful, gluttonous pleasure we both craved. Something that shouldn't be repeated...Unless that craving gnaws at us once more.' Just speaking of it sparked images of last night, causing a visible flinch in the young lord, one that amused his brother. 'It would seem it's eating away at you right now brother...' Zhao leaned across the cushions, taking the map easily from Shi's shaking palms, throwing it carelessly aside. Pressing his palm to Shi's cheek he leaned closer, his lips just ticking the edges of his brother's ear. 'Remember it Shi...The moans, the panting, the noises we were both making...The heat, sweat and pounding of our hearts...You want that again right? Me taking you to a place you'd never have thought possible.' Zhao's tongue darted out to lap at the shell of Shi's ear, taking it in his teeth to nibble the soft skin.

His brother could see right through him; he'd always hated that about his father too. Nobody else could break him down to this level of weakness he was displaying now. His own fingers curled into his brother's tousled hair, pulling him back with a sharp gasp. 'S-show me again...Last night...I can't forget what we did...E-everything is fresh in my mind...' He stammered, locking his gaze with Zhao's.

Hesitation was no longer necessary. Zhao threw his weight forwards to pin Shi beneath him, crashing their mouths together roughly, his tongue lapping at his brother's lips, demanding they part for him. A moan slipped out of Shi's mouth as he accepted his brother's tongue, sucking on the invading muscle hungrily as he pushed at Zhao's clothes, almost tearing off his shirt. 'Heh...More eager than last night Shi...' Zhao licked his lips of his brother's saliva, grinning at him wildly, reciprocating by helping Shi out of his coat, discarding the useless garment among the cushions. 'S-silence Zhao.' The young lord hissed, pulling him back down to continue to ''sew the seeds of sin'' as his brother had so eloquently put it. Heat was building like crazy in his groin, an intense need to touch himself surfaced, but he chose not to act on it, wanting Zhao to service him. The scent of arousal flooded his senses; Zhao's tongue completely dominating the kiss only increasing his need for something, someone or anything to touch him.

He could feel his brother's hardness pressing into him, causing Zhao to buck his hips downwards, eliciting a stifled mewl from Shi. 'Oh, you liked that brother?' he chuckled, repeating the action, only to have Shi's hands grasp his hips, forcing the contact to increase in a silent plea for more. Heavy breathing filled the room as the embrace was broken, a thin trail of saliva keeping them connected, their eyes staring deep into each other's. What sort of feelings were these to be having for your own blood? It gave Shi a chill to think he wanted, no /needed/ his brother in this way; he could tell Zhao felt the same. 'W-we should stop before...'

Zhao clamped his hand over his brother's mouth, shaking his head. 'No. We didn't stop last night, the seeds have been sewn already brother.' he grit his teeth, angry at himself for being unable to resist the carnal desire rippling within him. 'All we are doing now is merely watering them, allowing them to grow and bloom...There is no turning back Shi.' In a rare moment of thought, Zhao's words hung heavy in Shi's mind. Perhaps it wasn't so wrong to accept the feelings, but it didn't mean they should act on them. Though right now he cared not for it, rocking his hips up into Zhao's hardness, signalling for the younger boy to continue where he left off and save the philosophical banter for later. Zhao obliged, moving to unfasten his garments, taking his hand away from his brother's mouth, feeling a little guilty at the red indents his nails had left. He drew a sharp breath as his cock was exposed to the cool air of the room, giving it a couple of pumps to encourage out a few drops of his essence, 'Brother, come forwards and taste me.' He commanded, wondering what Shi would do as he rarely took orders from anyone except their father.

Shi raised his brow at Zhao's demand, knowing that he looked unsure of whether Shi would carry it out or not. 'Brother when you issue an order, try not to look bemused when the person you're giving it too agrees.' Shi laughed, leaning over the cushions to drape himself across his brother's legs, his tongue lapping at the head of Zhao's erection, flicking across the underside. He was rewarded with a moan from Zhao, who still looked unsure of how forceful he should be. Yuanji often complained when he pushed her head down as encouragement.

'What did I just say brother? You will never be a good leader with that sort of restraint in your actions and words.' Shi smirked, wrapping his hand around the base of Zhao's cock, giving it a few quick jerks, lapping up the fluid that formed at the head almost eagerly before finally taking the length into his mouth, enjoying the cry of pleasure his brother emitted at having his flesh engulfed by the warmth. 'S-shi...Y-you seem to know what you're d-doing...b-brother...' Zhao was a little taken aback by his brother's skill, raising questions in his mind as to who else he'd performed this act on. Though he had no time to think about that now, trying to completely focus on the pleasure Shi was granting him. Tentatively he curled his fingers in Shi's hair, gradually easing his mouth further and further down his length.

Shi inwardly smirked; finally it seemed his brother was getting the hang of being more aggressive. He'd have praised him had his mouth not currently been occupied. The older brother took in as much as he could, letting his lips settle in the brown curls surrounding the base of Zhao's cock, his tongue working the underside of the flesh in his mouth, determined to coax his brother's essence out. The pleasure his brother was giving him was overwhelming to Zhao. Seeing his brother, a man of such power and might, on his knees with apparently no shame of having a cock buried deep in his mouth was incredibly arousing. 'S-shi...I-if you carry on...I-i'll..in your mouth!' He fisted one of the many pillows, biting his lip to stifle the intense moans that threatened to spill from his lips. Shi held no care for his brother's words, happily bobbing his head up and down Zhao's cock, ensuring he flicked his tongue across every sensitive spot, however small. 'Zhao, I know you want to release...' He chided, taking in his length to the base once more, massaging the pulsing flesh with his throat muscles.

That was it for him. Zhao couldn't hold himself back any longer, despite the guilt he'd feel for releasing inside of his brother's mouth. He'd (incredibly willingly it seemed) brought it on himself regardless. 'S-shi...! A-ahn...S-sorry!' Zhao panted feverishly, his back arching as he came, his essence spilling into Shi's waiting mouth. The older brother pulled back, a few drops of the white fluid tricking down his chin. 'My apologies Zhao, you came more than I had calculated for...' Shi wiped the excess from his chin with his thumb, licking it clean with a smirk as his panting brother lay back among the messy cushions. 'Surely you can't be tired already...Lazy as you are. You were fine last night, hm?' Shi reclined with him, his own arousal aching with need to be touched.

Zhao opened his eyes slowly, seeing Shi's smirking face hovering above him. 'Course not...But what you did...Damn...' He smiled up at Shi, kissing him on the cheek as thanks of some kind for pleasuring him like that. 'I guess it's your turn now yeah?' Zhao pressed his palm to Shi's covered erection, hastily ripping off the cloth that covered his brother's arousal. 'You really want this, don't you Shi?'

'Of course, I wouldn't have done that to you otherwise Zhao...' He reclined back into a similar position to what Zhao had just been in, his heart thudding against his ribcage at the promise of what was about to happen again. The younger of the two chuckled, getting up to fetch some oil, which he kept in the draw beside his bed. With a smirk, he tossed the bottle to Shi, who raised his brow. 'Well you don't expect /me/ to prepare you do you brother? That's a lot of effort...' He sat down opposite him, waiting expectantly. Shi blinked, processing what his brother was asking him to do, a blush rising to his cheeks. 'You can't expect me to do that to myself...With you sitting there like an audience!' He hissed, even if the idea was an exciting one, he'd be damned if he gave in that easily.

Zhao sighed, leaning over to take the oil. 'Fine, fine...Team effort?' A smile pulled at his handsome features as he uncorked the bottle, drizzling a generous amount over a couple of his fingers, pressing the slick digits to Shi's rear, coating the cleft thoroughly, noting how his brother's hips seemed to rock down onto them slightly. 'Z-Zhao...Quit your teasing!' He huffed impatiently, eager to feel his brother's fingers inside of him. He hated how his brother insisted on toying with him, working him up to force him to submit; Zhao really did know what he was doing when it came to this, and Shi hated it. Zhao let out a small laugh, 'If you say so Shi...' He quickly slipped a single digit inside, surprised by how easy it seemed to be. 'Have you been playing with yourself Shi? You're not as...Tight...As I recall.'

'A-absolutely not! What makes you think that?' Shi was embarrassed and slightly annoyed at how Zhao asked him /that/ question, only forgiving him for it because he'd added a second finger and was thrusting them at a quick pace, rubbing across his spot, driving his pleasure further. 'B-better...A-ah...' He moaned, willing for more of the pleasure his brother was lavishing him with. Suddenly, Zhao stilled them, keeping his digits to the knuckle inside of Shi. 'Want more? Work those hips for me then brother...' The look on Shi's face was priceless as the pleasure was ceased. The indignant stare just made Zhao chuckle, 'What's wrong?' he asked, his mouth curving into a smug smirk as Shi obeyed him, rocking his hips down to satisfy himself.

Closing his eyes he decided to go along with Zhao's demand, as he was craving more of the pleasure he knew Zhao could give him. It was becoming harder for him to resist taking hold of his cock to pleasure himself, but he was determined not to degrade himself more in front of his brother like a common whore. Zhao's length had grown once more after watching his brother fuck himself on his fingers, deciding to slick the heated flesh with the leftover oil, hungry to enter Shi and hear his lustful moans. 'Well, no point waiting longer..' He gave a final deep thrust with his fingers, dragging a sharp yelp from his brother before pulling them out. Zhao took hold of Shi's thighs and spread them further apart, his eyes fixated on his brother's breathless expression. 'W-what are you waiting for Zhao?' Shi demanded (or tried to), arching his back to offer himself up to his brother, who seemed to just enjoy staring at him while he was in this state. 'Patience is a virtue brother...' Zhao chided, leaning forwards to kiss across Shi's pale chest, distracting him from the head of his cock finally penetrating Shi's ring of muscle.

'T-tight...' Zhao hissed under his breath, digging his nails hard into his brother's thighs as he sank deeper into him, the muscles sucking his cock in as he slowly pushed in to the hilt. Shi had to bite his lip to prevent the loud cry from being vocalised as finally he was filled fully, his body arching up to increase the sensations. He pulled out gradually, slamming back in quickly, fucking his brother at a harsh pace as he moaned, throwing his head back as the pleasure built. Shi's breathing rapidly became needy panting and mewling, his body writhing amongst the cushions as Zhao commanded the situation, penetrating him in long, deep thrusts, filling him completely each time. 'Z-Zhao...Y-you're...' He couldn't get his words out, too overwhelmed by the sensations flooding him.

Zhao didn't have time for speaking right now, concentrating hard on slamming into his brother, switching his hands to grasp at his hips, pulling the older lord down onto him as he pounded into him, panting heavily. It was safe to say this was the most work Zhao had done since...Well, the previous night. 'T-touch yourself...' he hissed through his moans, leaning down to nip at Shi's neck, biting him possessively. 'N-Nh..' He was trying to protest, but it came out as an incoherent moan as Zhao's teeth sunk into his pale skin. Tentatively he took hold of his cock, the head already leaking pre-cum, and began to stroke himself in time to Zhao's thrusts. He wasn't going to last long at this rate, his climax building almost immediately at the added contact.

Zhao grunted, his panting becoming louder as Shi clenched around him, sucking him in deeper if that was possible. 'C-cheater..' He breathed, muffling himself by pressing his face into Shi's shoulder, biting down on his skin, rapidly increasing his speed as his orgasm approached. Finally it hit him hard, crying out loudly as his cock emptied deep inside of Shi, his seed being milked out of him by Shi's inner walls clenching around him. The feeling of being filled brought Shi's climax to it's pinnacle, his back arching to an almost impossible angle as he came across his chest and palm, some spilling across Zhao's stomach too. 'P-pull out...' the words were whispered, but they still had a slight demanding tone to them, so Zhao obeyed, sliding out of his brother with a groan.

'Hope you can walk okay tomorrow Shi.' Zhao regained his form, reclining back, his chest still heaving and glistening with sweat, a smirk etched onto his features. Shi sat up slowly, his cheeks tinted red as he saw the mess across his stomach and around his thighs. 'I managed fine today, didn't I?' He retorted, reaching for a piece of cloth to clean his stomach and hands. His brother laughed slightly, 'Yeah I guess you did, though you did limp a little bit.' Zhao quickly ducked away from the bottle Shi threw at him, scowling. 'I'm sure I was, now clean yourself up and study the map I gave you. I'll test you on it later.' Shi huffed slightly, replacing the non-torn garments, glad he didn't have far to go to find some more clothes.

Zhao let out an exaggerated sigh, 'After what I just did you /still/ want me to read this? C'mon Shi!' He scratched the back of his head with a yawn before flopping back into the mess of pillows, placing the map across his face in hope it might encourage him slightly. Shi just sighed, turning to leave. Though before he did, something sprang to his mind, 'you still owe me another box of meat buns.' And with that, he exited, a contented smile spreading across his face.

**A/N- First time writing something graphic for a fandom that's not Basara for a VERY long time. I haven't been into Dynasty Warriors for too long but I'm totally in love with Jin if you couldn't tell XD. I really hope I didn't make either of them too OOC D:. R&R would be nice if it's not too much trouble :3  
**

**- Dokuganryu :3  
**


End file.
